1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to machinery and tools for servicing, installing, balancing or repairing tires and wheels. More particularly, the present invention pertains to wheel servicing machines and hardware for use with the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machines for servicing automobile wheels are known in the art. More particularly, tire changing machines configured for mounting and/or dismounting tires and wheels are used by tire retailers and vehicle repair shops of all kinds. Commercial wheel servicing machines of this type generally must be adaptable for use with different wheel types and configurations. A tire changing machine typically must engage and securely hold the wheel during servicing operations so that a tire can be either removed from or mounted onto the wheel.
Conventional wheel servicing machines known in the art typically include a shaft on which a wheel assembly is mounted for performing wheel servicing operations. Various tools can be attached to the machine for engaging a tire mounted on the wheel assembly. The tools generally must be moved relative to the tire for engaging the tire during wheel servicing operations. Some conventional wheel servicing machines provide one or more extendable arm assemblies including tools for engaging the tire. Such conventional extendable arm assemblies, however, include a limited range of motion relative to the tire.
What is needed then is a tire changing machine with improvements to one or more extendable arms for supporting one or more tools for performing wheel servicing operations.